


A Lesson In Chemistry

by ikanaidex



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And a flirt, F/M, Fluff, Kuroo is your Chemistry tutor, Study Sessions, kuroo is a nerd, lots of lirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikanaidex/pseuds/ikanaidex
Summary: After a succession of failed chemistry tests, your classmate Kuroo Tetsurou, who also happens to be a genius in chemistry, offers to help you.  Reluctantly, you agree, despite his annoying, loud laugh and the awful nickname he calls you. You didn't agree because you have a big crush on him. Not at all.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 28
Kudos: 164





	1. C22H32O2

“Hey, Y/N, what grade did you get?” Your friend, Sakura, asks the moment your chemistry teacher leaves the classroom after distributing the graded tests between your classmates. The moment you saw the red numbers written on the top of the page, you immediately turned it upside down and tried your best to hide it, protecting it with your body.

“I’m not telling you.” You answer, a big pout on your lips. You’ve never been the best student at chemistry, but lately your grades only seem to plummet, no matter how much you study at home or pay attention in class. Everything seems too confusing in your head, numbers and letters crashing onto each other, and ultimately, your study sessions are rendered fruitless. 

“C’mon!” She continues, her loud voice gathering the attention of fellow classmates. When they turn to look at you, you hide your head in between your arms. “It can’t be that bad.” She looks at you with a big, innocent smile on her face. You consider just handing her the test so she can see for herself, but you know her too well. Her shocked expression would give your grade away.

“Just forget about it, ok?” You plead, hoping for her understanding. 

“I won’t!” She continues stubbornly, raising her arms in a childish tantrum. You sigh, unsure of what to do.

“Did Chibi-chan get a bad grade?” You don’t need to lift your head to know who approached your table; only one person calls you by that annoying nickname: Kuroo Tetsurou, your fellow classmate, captain of the Nekoma volleyball team, and lastly, and much to your demise, your crush. Not that he would know about it, of course; you’ve kept your crush well hidden for the past few months, despite the growing proximity between you two.

“She won’t tell me!” Sakura answers when you remain quiet, head still laying on top of the table. Kuroo hums in thought, somewhat amused, before answering.

“If she doesn’t want you to know, then it must be really bad.” He chuckles, his words making Sakura gasp out loud, as if such a thing had never occurred to her.

“Hey!” You sit up straight, ready to retort his statement, but when you meet his eyes and watch a smirk flourish on his lips, you find yourself wordless. You look away, trying to think of what to say. “So what if I got a bad grade?” You say in defeat, looking out the window. 

“I could help you!” Sakura jumps in, excitement written all over her face before her smile is replaced by a frown. “I mean… I barely made it through this one...” She moves her fingers in front of her in embarrassment. 

“It’s ok, Sakura. I appreciate the offer though.” You try to console her with a hand on her shoulder. Happiness comes quickly to her once she notices that you’re not upset, and she then proceeds to run away to ask someone else about their grade.

Kuroo takes the opportunity to sit next to you now that Sakura’s chair is free. “Is it that bad?” He inquires, the sudden seriousness making you feel flustered. 

“It’s just that...” You begin to explain, but with his attention focused only on you, words don’t come by easily. “The more I seem to study, the worse my grades get. Everything’s just so confusing.” When you look at him, you find him with a smirk on his face, chin resting on the palm on his hand. “What’s so funny?” You ask defensively, ready to retaliate whichever joke or playful insult he throws your way.

“I can help you.” Well, you certainly weren’t expecting that.

“What?” You ask.

“I’ll help you.” He repeats before getting up, moving to stand in front of your desk. “I’ll be your tutor.” You can only blink as an answer, brain working hard to process his statements. “We can study after my volleyball practice. Does that work for you?” 

You find yourself nodding before you become aware of it, almost as if his eyes were hypnotizing. 

“I’ll see you later then.” He winks before walking away, returning to his seat in the front of the class.  _ Wait _ , you think.  _ Where are we supposed to meet?  _ You’re about to ask him when your English teacher walks into the classroom, rendering you speechless as the lesson begins.

  
  
  


The sunset blinds you momentarily as you exit the building, saying goodbye to your fellow club members before walking towards the school gate, ready to head home and change into your pajamas. Your plans seem to take a turn, however, when you spot Kuroo leaning his weight on the wall, arms crossed in front of his chest before coming to join you.

You immediately notice the lack of his uniform tie and that the top buttons of his white shirt are undone, revealing his neck and collarbones. Your cheeks warm up at the sight before you force yourself to look away.

“What are you doing here?” You ask once he’s close enough to you.

“You didn’t think you were gonna escape your chemistry lesson, right? Especially after I so kindly offered my tutoring?” He says playfully, hands rising to meet his chest as he starts to walk beside you.

“Yeah, well,” You begin after rolling your eyes, trying to keep your smile hidden. “You didn’t tell me we were supposed to meet at the gate.”

“I do things my way.” He teases, a smug look on his face.

“Where are we going anyway?” You ask, seeing as you’re both walking in a seemingly aimless direction. 

“We can study at my place.” He says, his face relaxed. Yet, his words send you into a panic. You’ve never been to his place before; of course, you know where it is, as you and your friends have picked him up there many times during past weekends. But you’ve never been inside, and you certainly didn’t consider that you’d be studying at his place. Just the two of you. Inside a room. For hours on end. It’s starting to sound like a recipe for disaster.

You can only hope that you’ll be careful enough to not give your feelings away.

  
  


“Y/N, how do you expect me to help you if you won’t let me see your test?” He insists after you’ve refused to hand it to him several times. “I need to know what you’re doing wrong.”

“I can tell you about it! You don’t have to see it.” You keep your backpack close to you, your arms protectively wrapped around it. You’re sitting on his living room floor, a pillow underneath you as Kuroo stands in front of you, his brows furrowed in frustration.

“It’s not the same thing.” He repeats. You finally give up, sighing in defeat as you open your backpack to retrieve the test.

“Thank you so much.” He mocks before sitting on the opposite side of the small table, eyes looking through your words and equations. You feel so embarrassed at having the chemistry genius look at your wrong answers you hide your face behind your hands, peeking through the space between your fingers.

He looks up with a smug look on his face. “It’s not as bad as I thought.”

“Are you mocking me?” You ask, somewhat offended. When he notices the irritated look on your face, he just bursts out laughing.

“I’m not!” He says, arms holding his arms as he laughs that loud and idiotic laugh of his. “It’s just, by the way you were acting, I thought you had gotten a zero.” Unsure of what to say, you glare at him, arms crossed in front of your chest. He doesn’t seem intimidated by it, however. “Come here,” He says, grabbing your wrist to pull you closer to him. The sudden proximity makes your heart stutter, but Kuroo doesn’t seem to notice, his eyes glued to your test. “Look, here.” He points to one of the questions. “Do you know why this is wrong?”

You shake your head, a pout forming itself on your lips. He glances quickly at it before chuckling and explaining why your answer was wrong. “Do you get it now?” He looks at you, his eyes sincere and empty of mockery. 

“A little. Can you explain it again?” He does so without complaining, making sure you understand everything he’s saying as he goes on. You nod every now and then, your eyes switching between looking at him and your test. At some point, however, his words become background noise as you notice just how long his eyelashes are.  _ Are boys allowed to have eyelashes that long? It just seems unfair.  _

“Are you listening to me?”

“Yes!” You right yourself, looking apologetically at him. Your smile doesn’t trick him but he lets it slide, resuming his explanation. You try very hard to not lose yourself in his eyes and focus intently on his words. “Thanks, I think I get it now. You’re good at explaining this.” You write some notes on your notebook as you speak, trying to memorize his explanation into your head. It  _ does _ make more sense when he explains it.

“You’re welcome.” He says, his cocky smirk returning to his lips as he settles his jaw on his palm, waiting for you to finish your writing. You avoid looking at him, but during the fraction of the second that you dare to look at his face your stomach is filled with butterflies. You try to rush through the last sentences, your heart jumping rapidly within your chest. 

“Is this right?” You show him your notes once you’re done. You smile in triumph when he nods his head, your grade long forgotten. “What about this one?” You point at another question, eager for his explanation.

  
  


“Finally!” You raise your arms up in the air in victory, your head about to explode from all of the new complex information. While you’re still unsure about some things, it’s undoubtable the amount of progress you’ve made in the past few hours. Kuroo leans back against the couch, resting his head while his vision focuses on you. You’re sure he also feels mentally drained from the long study session, even if his smile doesn’t show it. “Thank you so much, Kuroo. This was really helpful.”

“No worries. It’s always a pleasure to bless others with my wisdom.” You giggle at his words before looking out the window, the sky now completely dark. When you pick up your phone, you notice it’s almost eight o’clock.

“Oh, I should get going.” You start to retrieve your notebooks and pens as Kuroo gets up and walks you to his door. “But really, thanks for helping-” You stop speaking when you notice him put on his jacket. “Oh, you’re going out?”

“What do you mean?” He asks, confusion obvious in his voice. “I’m walking you home.”

“Oh! You don’t have to!” You say, quickly stepping out of his house before turning to face him. “For real!” You insist, holding out your hands to stop his movements. But of course he doesn’t listen to you and just quietly locks his door.

“C’mon, Chibi-chan.” He starts to walk, leaving you behind. You can only sigh before catching up to him, thinking about how stubborn he is. When he doesn’t say anything, however, and when you slouch your shoulders as if they could protect you from the sudden cold, you can only feel gratitude.

“Thanks for walking me,” You whisper.

“It’s no big deal.” You look up to find him staring at the stars, the bright lights reflecting in his eyes. He looks so calm and serene, in a state you’ve never seen him before, you can’t help but stare. Your hands may feel cold but your chest definitely warms up at the sight.

The warmth quickly fades away when you realize he will never like you back. After all, Kuroo is tall, handsome and athletic, making him immensely popular at Nekoma. Many girls have confessed to him in the past and you’re sure more are going to confess in the future. Why would he fall for you when he has so many options? It’s unrealistic to expect him to like you. 

You’re staring at the floor, rubbing your hands together when he speaks. “Hey, you ok?” Your answer comes in the form of a nod, which seems to please him. Silence falls once again in between you two as you walk.

Once you reach the front of your house, you thank him one more time.

“I already said it’s ok, dummy.” He says before flicking your forehead, making you wince in pain. You glare at him as he smiles, seemingly amused with your suffering. “When are we studying together again?” He asks, burying his hands deep in the pockets of his black jeans. 

“You want to do it again?” You ask, surprise evident in your voice. While you like to think that you spent a pleasurable study session with him, you definitely weren’t expecting him to suggest another one. Especially when you consider the fact that it took him several attempts before you could fully understand some concepts.

“You already think you’re a Chemistry genius or something?” He teases, his eyes locked with your own as he looks down at you. 

“I mean, no but-” You pause, uncertain of what to say. 

“This way I can also review the material. It’s helpful for both of us.” He explains, the ghost of a smile on his lips. When he looks at you so intently, with no one else surrounding you, it’s so easy to let yourself get lost in him. 

You look away, your heart already thumping within its cage. “Alright.”

“I’ll text you later.” He says, flicking your forehead one more time before walking away, leaving you to stare angrily at his back. 

Your parents greet you once you get inside, and you quickly greet them back before running to your room. You take your phone out of your backpack, already eager for a text. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry Kenma for stealing your boyfriend
> 
> Also, don't mind me not actually writing about chemistry because i don't know anything about it


	2. Hate is a weak word

_It’s only been ten minutes._ You tell yourself. _He probably isn’t even home yet_. Yet, you keep scrolling through your social media, waiting for your phone to ring with the sound of a new text message. When it finally arrives, your lips stretch into a wide smile.

> **Kuroo** (8:32pm)
> 
> _Study session next friday?_

Next friday. That’s only two days away. Your smile grows even bigger, excitement and anticipation already flowing through you. 

> **You** (8:34pm)
> 
> _That works for me! :)_
> 
> **Kuroo** (8:35pm)
> 
> _Alright, see you tomorrow Chibi-chan~_

The nickname makes you roll your eyes. Yet, it’s a well kept secret that a small part of you secretly enjoys it, especially upon knowing that it’s a nickname he doesn’t call anyone else, reserved just for you. You bring the phone to your chest before hugging it tightly, his written words echoing in your head, momentarily blinded by the happiness this crush offers you.

Soon afterwards your parents call you downstairs, signaling that dinner is ready. When you reach the dining room table, that smile still lingers on your face.

  
  


On Friday, your club meeting ends earlier than usual, and instead of waiting for Kuroo by the school gates until his volleyball practice is over, you decide to head to the gym. You take small steps as you reach the big doors, the sound of balls hitting the floor and shouts gradually filling your ears, and you peek through them, unsure if you can watch them practicing. 

When you look up at the bleachers, you see a small group of girls in their uniform huddled together, their attention focused on the players, letting you know that you’re allowed to watch their practice.

You try to discreetly make your way towards the bleachers, but that’s very hard to achieve when you have to cross to the other side of the gym and, obviously, the volleyball court. “Chibi-chan!” You hear Kuroo call out for you and you find him next to the volleyball net, raising his arms as he greets you.

You wave back, remaining quiet before speeding towards the bleachers. By the time you’re sitting down, the players have already resumed their practice game, and you get to see Kenma set the ball in Taketora’s way before he spikes it strongly towards the ground, granting them a point.

“Hell yeah!” Taketora screams, making the girls next to you giggle. You wonder if they’re here for someone in specific. 

As you pay attention to the game once more, your eyes focus on Kuroo, and you watch as he sets, as he blocks and as he receives. You’ve never watched him play before; anyone can tell that Kuroo is in great shape, but watching him in action is different. You notice the way his muscles on his legs flex when he jumps to block. You watch him as he jumps from one place to the other, never seemingly running out of energy as he calls for his teammate’s names.

After one particularly powerful spike that gives Kuroo’s team the twenty fifth point, the girls are screaming loudly for him, and he bows down in their direction, as if thanking them. You roll your eyes; you’re sure he’s loving the attention.

The Nekoma coach quickly shouts out some advice before dismissing the team. You leave the bleachers and wait outside the gym for Kuroo, the group of girls passing by you as they vocalise their admiration for Kuroo and other members of the team. 

There’s a sudden pang of jealousy at your heart that you try to ignore. You already know that Kuroo has some fangirls; this isn’t new. Sure, he finds it enjoyable to entertain them, but he doesn’t actively interact with them outside of those circumstances. You think. 

It’s not easy having a crush on someone who flirts almost as much as he breathes. 

The Nekoma players start pouring out of the gym in duos and trios, the third years greeting you as they pass by. Finally, you notice Kuroo, walking alongside Kenma, and you make your way towards them.

“Hey guys!” You join them. “Great practice game.”

“Oh, thank you.” Kenma says while Kuroo sends a beaming smile your way.

“Of course, it was all thanks to me.” Kuroo points a thumb in his direction, head held high as he starts to walk beside you. You roll your eyes at him. 

“How is the tutoring going?” Kenma asks as he turns on his gaming console. 

“I’m doing a lot better, I think.” You answer.

“Once again, who do we have to thank for?” This time, both you and Kenma roll your eyes at him. 

“Whatever you say, captain.” Kenma replies, eyes now glued to the screen. You find it honestly impressing how he doesn’t bump into anything despite never looking away from the game. 

Once you get to Kuroo’s house, you ask Kenma if he wants to join you.

“Kenma is going to spend the evening playing, right Kenma?” Kuroo answers for him, a teasing grin on his face.

“Yup. But have fun studying.” Kenma answers before turning his back on you and walking away. 

“Shall we go then?” Kuroo turns to you before opening his front door with his keys. Now that you’re alone with him, you can feel anxiety travelling through your skin. But you try to ignore it as you walk inside and settle next to the small living room table. Kuroo quickly joins you and sits on the opposite side of the table. “Is there anything in particular you want to go over?”

And so for the next several minutes both of you focus on chemistry, him swiftly answering to whichever question you throw his way. By the way he answers with such ease, you’d think he has rehearsed his answers beforehand. You write down almost everything he has to say, the space between you two gradually diminishing as you scoot closer to show him your notes. Soon enough, you’re sitting side by side, your arm so close to touching his own.

“Ugh, I need a break.” You say as you let yourself fall backwards onto the couch, after trying, but ultimately failing, to understand several concepts. You close your eyes, information swimming within your brain. 

Next to you, you can hear Kuroo laugh. “You’re almost there.” And then, you feel a hand on the top of your head, gently ruffling your hair. You open your eyes only to find Kuroo’s, a mischievous grin on his face that is completely unaware of the effect it has on your heartbeat. “You want something to eat?” He asks before getting up.

“That sounds great. Thanks, captain.” You tease.

“Captain?” He asks, his expression puzzled. You smile at him and nod, hoping he’ll pick up on the joke. 

“What, you don’t like being called captain?” You shout as he disappears into the kitchen. When the silence begins to stretch, you grow worried. _Maybe he doesn’t actually like it?_

“Well, you see,” He begins, setting some food on top of the table as he sits next to you, his weight leaning towards you as his eyes lock with your own. “When it’s a girl saying it, I have other things in mind.” He smirks.

"What are you talking about?” You ask. _Is this another chemistry thing that I don’t understand?_

"Nevermind, you wouldn't get it.” He turns his attention to the food. But now, you’re curious.

"Wait, tell me. I don’t get it.” You lean closer to him, trying to make eye contact. But he doesn’t look away from the food, eyes glinting as he ponders what to eat. 

"You’re too innocent.” He finally answers as he shrugs his shoulders. You’re pouting before you can think of anything to say, which only makes him wink at you before looking away again.

“That’s not fair!” You almost shout, trying to put yourself between him and the table so you can get his full attention. “Explain it to me.”

“Nah,” he dismisses you. Now you’re just getting annoyed. When you see him pick up a cookie, you steal it from his hand and eat it. “Hey!” He shouts at you, the smile fading from his face.

“That’s what you get!” You challenge him, trying to keep a serious face but ending up laughing when you notice how offended he looks. The longer you stare, the louder your laughter. Soon, you’re almost falling towards the ground, laughing uncontrollably. 

“Oh, is that so? We’ll see. Don’t start a challenge you can’t end.” You open your eyes to look at him, a playful look on his face. 

“What are you talking about?” You ask once you’ve regained your breathing.

“Once again, you never know what I’m talking about.”

“Hey! That’s not fair.” You lift up your hand to hit him playfully on the arm, but he grabs your wrist before you can do so. Wordlessly, you pull your wrist towards you so he’ll let it go, but he keeps his grip tight. You glare at him the second a smirk forms itself on his face. You pull again, this time stronger, but when he doesn’t use as much strength as you were expecting, your own tug makes you fall into the floor.

You wince in pain once your back hits the ground, and you look up only to find Kuroo’s head directly above your own. His chuckle has you glaring at him.

“You think this is funny?” You question him. He nods, as happy as a little kid. It’s then that you realise just how close he is. And he’s still pinning your wrist to the floor. It’s hard to stop your blood from rushing to your cheeks once you become aware of this. 

“This is a very...” He pauses. “Compromising position.” And then he’s winking. Your heart is ready to explode.

“Get off of me!” You shout, moving your limbs around in an attempt to escape his hold. But he’s much stronger than you. When you run out of energy, you resume your tactic of glaring at him until he lets go of you.

“What, you don’t like being under your _captain_?” He suggests, a teasing smirk on his face. You hate the way his voice sounds, so confident and flirtatious. 

“What are you even saying?” You ask, your cheeks suddenly very warm. The way his words so easily get to you, it’s honestly embarrassing. You hate how flustered he makes you feel. 

“Is Chibi-chan embarrassed?” And how easily he notices it.

“What- no!” You thrash around once again just so he won’t be able to see your face.

“I’ll let go if you stop moving.” He says, his voice serious and quiet, and you stop struggling. The next moment, he releases his hold on you and sits up. You imitate him, hesitantly coming up to sit next to him, still wary of any surprise tackles. 

“Good girl.” He says, a new smile on his face as he reaches up to ruffle your hair. 

“I hate you.” You say, not bothering to try and remove his hand. 

“No you don’t.” He teases. You hate how right he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu? 
> 
> (Thanks for reading ❤❤)


	3. Screeching heart

You ring the doorbell for a second time. Sakura urges you to ring again and again until infinity, but you don’t want to disturb Kuroo’s parents in case they’re home.

“Didn’t you tell him we were arriving soon?” She asks, energy radiating out of her body as she jumps up and down.  _ Or maybe to keep herself warm _ , you consider. 

"Yeah, I texted him not too long ago.” The cold starts to seep through your clothes now that you’ve stopped walking. You mentally curse at Kuroo for making you stand outside in this weather.

Y ou look up when you notice a figure moving past one of the windows. Soon after, you hear someone walking down the stairs, and only a few seconds pass before Kuroo opens the front door, Kenma standing behind him.

“Sorry, sorry!” He smiles apologetically as they exit the house. 

" You better be!” Sakura threatens, although everyone can tell she means no harm. 

“Let’s go before we miss the train.” Kenma suggests, and all of us follow his words as we start heading towards the train station, Sakura beside me as the boys walk behind us. Surprisingly enough, Kenma didn’t reach for his gaming console. Maybe it’s the urgency within him that advised him against it.

You look up, the sky full with clouds; it could start snowing at any minute. 

As you pick up your pace, your breaths become visible against the cold air. When you finally get to the train station, you barely have enough time to look at the clock before Sakura screams, “Run!”

You don’t hesitate before you start running behind her. The doors of the train close mere moments after you rush in, making you lean against its walls as you catch your breathing. When you look up, the gentle swing of the ride underneath your feet, your eyes meet Kuroo’s, and you watch as his chest falls up and down with his heavy breathing. He has this happy smile on his face; it’s stunning to look at. And then he’s winking at you, and your heart’s racing for a different reason.

“We made it!” Sakura says, making you look away as you see her hand presented in front of you, waiting for a high five. 

“All thanks to you.” You breathe out, your hands meeting in commemoration. 

" You know, there’s a train like ten minutes after this one.” Kuroo says, making everyone stare at him.

“Why didn’t you say so sooner?!” Sakura demands. 

“Well, it was more entertaining this way.” He says as he shrugs his shoulders. You can’t find it within yourself to contradict him; he’s right. 

“I hate you.” Kenma mutters. When you look at him, his fingers are already glued to the buttons of his console. Kuroo laughs as an answer, obviously used to Kenma’s empty declarations of hatred.

Sometimes you wish you were as close to Kuroo as Kenma is. You know that they’ve grown up together, and therefore Kenma has been Kuroo’s friend for way longer than you have, but there’s this natural sort of chemistry between them that you can’t help but envy. It’s the way Kuroo can easily guess the true meaning behind Kenma’s words, as if it's second nature for him, an instinct that he has developed throughout the years of their friendship.

“So, how are the study sessions coming along?” Sakura interrupts your train of thought, vision moving between you and Kuroo as she waits for an answer.

“They’re alright, I think.” You say when Kuroo remains silent, his dark eyes observing. “I mean, I definitely understand more things now.”

“You think you’re ready for the upcoming test?” Sakura asks.

“Maybe I’ll be able to get a passing grade.” She cheers for you, and you grow embarrassed when you notice Kuroo’s stare upon you. Luckily, the train’s robotic voice announces that you’re approaching your destination, and you turn your back on him to face the doors. 

“Aquarium, aquarium!” Sakura whispers along to a melody of her own, Kenma’s tired figure standing next to hers. You look around, trying to spot Kuroo, only to jump away when you notice he’s right behind you, an insignificant amount of distance between your back and his chest.

“Did I scare you, Chibi-chan?” He teases, and you can practically hear the smirk on his face as he speaks. You fix your gaze to the door in front of you, trying your hardest to ignore his presence behind you.

“No,” You stutter. You hear him hum behind you before the doors open, and then you’re walking towards the exit, Sakura and Kuroo next to you.

After a short walk, the aquarium starts to creep in into your sight. Having never visited it before, you can’t help but marvel at its size and beauty. With its walls made entirely of glass, you can see the reflection of the clouds and of the people passing by, and there's nothing but a vast whiteness with pops of color running through it. You feel like a little kid in a candy store.

“Let’s go!” Sakura shouts, grabbing your hand before she starts running towards the building. With excitement bubbling within you, you can’t help but smile as you run behind her. When you look back, you notice Kuroo dragging an annoyed Kenma through the street.

As you stand near the entrance, still giggling at Kenma’s irritated remarks, you wait as Sakura buys the tickets for everyone. Kenma and Kuroo banter back and forth, the tall boy’s laughter matching your own.

“I’m sorry Kuroo had to drag you, Kenma.” You intervene. “It’s Sakura’s fault for running away.” You say, but of course you don’t blame her; Sakura’s spontaneity always brings something fun to the table, and you wouldn’t want her to be something that she isn’t.

“It’s alright,” Kenma answers, silencing himself as he sees Sakura approach. 

“Let’s see some fishies!” She shouts, and as she raises her fist into the air, you and Kuroo mimic her movements. You all turn to stare at Kenma to join you, which he reluctantly ends up doing. 

Then, you’re spending the next hours walking around and looking at the big aquariums, where you get to see all kinds of fish, species that you’d never heard of or seen before. You notice how Kuroo, every now and then, shares seemingly random facts about certain kinds of fish, and you mentally note that he’s not only a volleyball and chemistry nerd; apparently he’s also a wildlife nerd. You can’t deny that you find his intelligence attractive. 

You follow his finger as he points at a small fish within one of the aquariums and talks about some interesting characteristics of this fish. You’re paying attention to his words when you find yourself very close to him, both of your knees bent to get a better look at the colourful fish. He doesn’t seem to notice the proximity, however, and just keeps talking and sharing more random facts. You listen to his voice, deep and close to your ear, and everything else becomes background noise. As you turn your head, you notice the bright blue of the aquarium reflected in the deep brown of his eyes, and your cheeks warm up when you feel your shoulder touch his. The sudden touch startles him, and then you’re looking away, looking for Sakura and Kenma. Only, you can’t spot them anywhere.

“Hey, where did they go?” Being a Saturday afternoon, the aquarium is pretty full, and the darkness doesn’t help to distinguish faces. 

“I don’t know,” Kuroo says, looking right and left. “Oh well, we’ll find them eventually.” He says, visibly relaxed, already turning to look at other fish. You try to match his composure, telling yourself that being alone with him isn’t a big deal, even if it makes you feel giddy and happy inside. 

You’re staring in wonder, admiring the movement of all the fish when you feel a hand wrap around your wrist. “Hey, let’s not get separated as well, ok?” Kuroo says, eyes looking down at your own.

You’re so caught off guard, by his touch and his words and his  _ everything _ , that the only thing that leaves your mouth is a whispered “ok”. You don’t pull your hand away, and therefore you’re almost forced to stay next to him, his hand acting as your guide.  _ It’s almost like a date _ , your brain suggests, making you shake your head.  _ Except we’re here with our friends and he doesn’t like me,  _ you counter attack. But the thought has you daydreaming anyway.  


“Want to get something to eat?” He suggests.

“Sure,” You agree, feeling hungry yourself. As you look for the food stalls, worry starts to crawl through your skin. “Say, aren’t you worried about Kenma and Sakura?”

“I think they can take care of themselves.” He shrugs you off. “Plus, I’m sure Sakura appreciates having some time alone with Kenma.” He pulls you towards a food stall where they sell burgers. 

“What do you mean?” You furrow your eyebrows at him.

“You haven’t noticed?” He mimics you, letting go of your hand now that you’re waiting in line. The touch lingers around your wrist.

“Noticed what?” You insist.

“Sakura likes him.” He states matter-of-factly, as if saying that the sun rises in the east and sets in the west. 

“No way! How do you know?” You’ve never considered this before, and Sakura has never mentioned it either. 

“It’s so obvious.” He smiles, teasing Sakura in her absence. You blink at him, trying to understand how come he’s noticed such a thing before you did, when you’re closer to Sakura. “You’re really dense, huh?”

“Shut up,” You answer instinctively, closing your hands into fists as you stare him down. He’s laughing at you before he turns to make his order, and then you’re moving to his side to order for yourself.

“Do you think they’ve gotten lost?” You ask as both of you sit down with your food.

“You worry too much,” He answers, raising his fingers to flick your forehead. A smirk grows on his lips as you wince in pain and glare at him in annoyance. You decide to focus on your food instead of paying him any attention.

When you’re both done eating, you walk around for a few moments before deciding to leave, after Kuroo heavily insisted on leaving Kenma and Sakura by themselves.

You step out of the building, bracing yourself for the cold gusts of wind that are sure to hit you. You run your hands up and down your arms, trying to keep yourself warm as you pace towards the train station. 

Suddenly, you feel something being placed on your shoulders. The black fabric of Kuroo’s jacket embraces you, and when you look up at him his face is turned in another direction. “Aren’t you cold?” You ask him, hoping to meet his eyes.

“I’m fine,” He looks ahead, eyes avoiding your own. 

“Thanks,” You whisper, looking downwards to stare at the ground. You grab the sides of the jacket to wrap it tighter around you, the warmth from its previous user engulfing you. Inside your head, multiple voices are screeching. 

“C’mon you idiot.” He rushes inside the train station.

“You’re the idiot!” You argue as you start following him. He grins at you, entering the train wordlessly. 

And then, much too fast for your liking, he’s taking you home, the threat of snow still present as you walk side by side, your hands still grabbing tightly onto his jacket. When your eyes fall upon the brick wall that surrounds your house, sadness starts to seep beneath your skin. You don’t want this day to end. 

But then you’re standing in front of your door and you have to say goodbye. You start to remove the jacket from around your back when he speaks up. “You can keep it.” 

“Won’t you be cold?”

“I’ll be fine,” He says, turning around to start his own walk home. “You can give it to me on Monday.” He winks at you, waving with one hand before he turns the corner and disappears from your sight. 

You wait until you get inside your house before you let out the biggest screech that has ever left your body. You hide your face behind your hands, thinking about how much you like him and how much you hate him and how his handsome face frustrates you and how much you want to kiss it. 

That night, you fall asleep with his jacket around you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been updating as regularly as I would like to, university isn't fun (╥_╥)


	4. Before we started it was over

“No, wait, explain it one more time please.” You notice that Kuroo’s frustration is gradually rising as he keeps repeating and explaining the same concepts to you. He takes a deep breath before talking again, and you’re straining your ears to take in every syllable he pronounces, but once he’s done, you still haven’t felt the  _ click  _ of realization in your mind.

“Still don’t get it?” He asks, looking at you from the other side of the table. You look down at your crossed feet, disappointment building within you. If only you weren’t so  _ dumb _ , you wouldn’t force Kuroo until helping you study and he wouldn’t be mad at you for not understanding every single thing related to chemistry. The thought makes your vision blurry, and you’re hurrying to gather your notebooks and pens so you can run out of his house. 

“I’m sorry,” You start, trying to keep your voice steady. “I should be going now.” You stand up, eyes focused on the floor as you pull the strap of your backpack over your shoulder. After a few steps, however, you’re stopped by another pair of feet in front of you. You don’t dare to look up.

“Hey,” Kuroo starts, his voice gentle. You feel his fingers reach to touch your chin and elevate your face, but you still look away from his eyes. “What’s going on?” You can’t look him in the face, otherwise you’re sure you’ll start sobbing. His question already has tears streaming slowly down your face, making you feel embarrassed. He wasn’t supposed to see you cry. 

When you don’t answer, he changes tactics, grabbing your wrist to pull you into a hug. You let his body engulf your own, and instinctively you’re burying your face in his chest to hide your falling tears, your hands moving to grip the sides of his shirt. 

“I’m sorry I’m dumb.” You finally admit now that he isn’t looking at you. He starts to run his hand through your head, moving it up and down in a soothing motion.

“Hey, you’re not dumb.” He says, and then you’re being pulled to the ground where you sit in between his legs. You put some distance between you two to wipe your face, but Kuroo’s quicker to do it. His warm thumb gently swipes across your cheek. “Not everyone can be good at everything, right?”

Although his words don’t convince you, you appreciate them nonetheless. Appreciate his big hand hugging your cheek, his kind and gentle voice. Appreciate the warmth his body offers, even if it fools you into thinking you could lean into it if you wanted to. He’s too nice, he’s always too nice, you know this. But your heart isn’t so knowledgeable. 

You find yourself nodding at his words, the blurriness slowly leaving your vision. When you finally gather enough courage to look into his eyes, you find a soft smile on his face. “Thank you,” You whisper. 

“I’m sorry if I seemed frustrated.” He apologizes. He shouldn't have to, you think, not after everything he’s done for you, which is so much more than most people would do.

“It’s not your fault,” You say, a ghost of a smile on your lips now that the anxiety is gone. 

“Should we take a break?” He suggests as he’s about to get up, and then, instinctively and stupidly, your hand reaches out to grab the hem of his shirt, not wanting to be left alone. He halts his movements, his eyes moving downwards to meet your hand. You immediately retract it, your face on fire as you think about just how  _ stupid  _ you can be. 

You hear him chuckle, and you can only hope he’s not laughing at you. “I’m just going to get you some water, ok? I’ll be right back.” You hear his footsteps as he walks away and comes back, all in a matter of seconds. Your eyes only stop looking at the ground when he presents you a glass of water which you quickly drink.

“Thank you,” You notice that you’re in between his legs once again, his torso  _ really  _ close to your body. You could bump his head with your own if you wanted to. 

“Are you ok?” He asks, his sincere eyes making your heartbeat race. 

“Yeah, sorry I started crying.” You laugh at yourself, trying to lighten the mood. Kuroo joins you without hesitating. 

“Sorry I’m a bad teacher.” He jokes.

“You’re not bad at all,” You tease back, but you’re not lying. “You’re the best teacher I’ve ever had.” You smile at him, hoping the honesty of your words will reach his ears. He smirks, seemingly satisfied with himself. 

“Of course, I always knew that.” You can’t stop yourself from rolling your eyes. But the smile on your face remains, and it’s all thanks to his presence. You could drown in it, in the ease that it offers. You want to reach out and bury your face on his chest so badly you need to physically restrain your hands in between your thighs. 

“So, hum...” You begin when his gaze starts to feel too intense. “Shall we resume our studying?”

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to. We could play some games or something like that.”

“Don’t tempt me.” He smirks at you, his arm stretching behind him to grab something. You quickly notice that he’s reaching for the gaming controllers. “Kuroo, no! We have a test next week and I can’t fail it.” You lean forward, trying to stop his movements, his face getting dangerously close to your own before you’re aware of it. 

“Chibi-chan, what are you doing?” He asks, his eyes scanning your face up and down. You immediately draw back with a furious blush on your cheeks. 

“Nothing!” You say, turning around to face your backpack and retrieve your notebook. “Let’s get to work.” You click the button on the back of your pen repeatedly, letting him know that you’re waiting for his attention.

And so, for the next hour, you cram more concepts into your head than you ever thought you were capable of, and you fondly notice how Kuroo tries harder to explain things patiently and clearly, talking to you as if you were a fragile object that could easily break if not handled with care. You try your best to keep your smile a secret whenever you notice this. 

“Is it finally over?” You ask, not wanting to believe it yourself. 

“It’s over.” You want to shout in victory and tackle his body to the floor, but you’re far too mentally drained. 

“Thanks for helping me, Kuroo. I don’t know how I would pass at chemistry if not for you.” When you think about it, it’s truly impressive how he managed to simplify concepts that seemed so foreign to you, even if it required much of his time and effort, and for that, you are truly thankful.  And, you like to believe that, thanks to these study sessions, you’ve grown closer to Kuroo, even if an infinitesimal amount. You never thought a day would come when your crush would warm you up with their own jacket or hug you as you had a breakdown, but yet it did. 

“C’mon, you’re a smart girl, you would figure something out.” He visibly relaxes, putting the weight of his body on his palms as he leans back. 

“Maybe, but you were a great help. I mean it.” You wait for his eyes to find yours, to notice the sincerity on your own. When he looks at you, you smile, and in that moment you know he’s saying  _ you’re welcome _ .

“Well, if everything works out, this was our last study session.” He says, looking up at the ceiling. 

“Oh,” You didn’t consider that, but he’s right. If you get a good score on this test, there’s no reason for these study sessions to keep on happening. The thought makes your heart sink into its cage. “You’re right.”

“Now, don’t go and fail on purpose just so you can be with me.” He teases, eye closing to wink at you.  _ The audacity of this man _ , you think.

“I see you at school every day, you idiot!” You shout, grabbing the pillow closest to your body before throwing it against his arm. 

“Yeah, well, but you don’t get to be alone with me, do you?” He grabs the pillow, his eyes inviting you into a challenge.

“And why would I want to be alone with you?” You mock him back.

“Oh, well...” The smile falls from his face.  _ Uh oh. Did I say something wrong?  _ “If that’s the case...” He says, turning his head in the opposite direction as he lets the pillow fall to the ground.

You grow concerned. “No, that’s not what I meant.” You try to reassure him, hand reaching out to touch his arm in consolation. “It isn’t that I  _ don’t  _ want to be alone with you...”

You’re unsure of what to say until he looks back at you, the biggest grin on his face.  _ He was faking it all along!  _ “I hate you!” You say, picking up the pillow so you can throw it at his face. 

And then he’s laughing loudly, that ridiculous sound of his filling the living room, and then all you see are pillows being swung back and forth as you dodge them left and right until your arms grow heavy and you call it truce. “Enough, enough!” You surrender, laughter still evident in your words.

“I won.” He says it like a little kid would, full of pride.  


“Yeah yeah, whatever.” You roll your eyes at him, and then you know it’s time to leave. As much as you wish it wasn't, you can't stall around forever. You start to pack your belongings, nostalgia beginning to float around you and infiltrate your clothes before you're even gone. You’re going to miss this time that was spent only with him, and you’re not sure you’ll ever get another opportunity to experience something similar. Even if most of it was spent studying, you never grew tired of his company. On the contrary, you just found this initially small crush of yours growing bigger and deeper every time you looked into his eyes or felt his touch on your skin. “Well then...” You say, trying to fill in the silence.

“Let me walk you out.” He says as he offers a hand to help you stand up. Your hand meets his, warm and wide, and you don’t want to let go, but of course you do. Just a few steps and already his front door is within sight, and he opens it for you.

“Once again, thanks for your help.” The cold air greets you as you stand outside, and already you miss the warmth of his house. The warmth of _him_.  


“Don’t worry about it. Just text me if you have any questions.” Your heart flutters at his invitation, momentarily relieved of the sadness that weighs it down. 

“Yes, captain.” You joke, forcing a smile onto your face.

“Study hard so you don’t fail.” His hand reaches down to ruffle your hair, and you close your eyes as you grow a little sadder because of his words, even if you know he only means well.

“I will.” You look up at him, hand grabbing onto the strap resting on your shoulder. “Bye, then.” You start to walk away, unable to make the moment last any longer.

“Bye, Y/N.” He says before closing the door.

You can’t help but look at it before you turn around and make your way home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sad uwu


	5. The end

You walk out of the classroom with your head held high, feeling powerful. Sure, it’s only a chemistry test, but for you, it was your arch nemesis, and you just brutally destroyed it. In a good way.

“Hey hey, Y/N!” You hear Sakura run towards you. “How did it go?”

You don’t need to answer. The smile that forms itself onto your face says it all. “Oh my god!” She screams, excited for you. “I knew you could do it!” She jumps before pulling you into a hug, and then you’re laughing and shouting along with her, your body exuberant.

“Thank you, thank you.” You speak after you’ve separated, throwing your hair behind your shoulder in playful confidence as you look at the ceiling. Your remaining classmates slowly exit the classroom one by one, and you search for a particular head full of messy black hair. When you spot him, he’s looking down with a grin on his face, mouth moving as he talks to a fellow student. He looks up, eyes moving to meet your own before his grin grows wider, and your heart jumps violently on your chest. 

He starts to walk your way. “I’ll leave you to it.” Sakura whispers to your ear, winking before running away. You’re left looking at her retreating figure, eyes blinking as you try to make out the meaning of her words. _Does she know?_

You really don’t have time to figure it out, because in the next second, Kuroo is standing in front of you. “So, Chibi-chan. Tell me.” He stares hard into your eyes, his smile faltering. He seems nervous, and the thought makes your heart melt. 

You don’t answer at first; instead, you look at the ground as you fake misery. “The truth is...” With your words, Kuroo’s grin completely vanishes. He opens his mouth, and you’re sure he’s about to comfort you when you shout, “I completely aced it!”

His expression mimics your own, and he’s smiling and laughing as he picks your body up and spins you around, raising you high into the air as you shout in victory. “That’s great!” He says as he gently sets you down, hands wrapped around your waist.

“It was all thanks to you,” You look up at him, attempting to express your gratitude, but his touch is rather distracting and it makes your knees weak and your thoughts messy. “So, hum, thank you.” You finish lamely.

"Don’t worry about it,” He answers, hand leaving your waist to flick your forehead. “It was my pleasure.” He teases, his usual smirk adorning his face.

You hum before answering. “I’m sure it was.” You mock in return, glaring at him in a challenge.

“So, it’s officially over, huh?” Suddenly, his tone changes.

“What is over?” You ask.

“You don’t need a tutor anymore.” _Oh_. You hadn’t even thought of it yet, but he’s right. You look away, that spot on your chest where happiness burst out of you just moments ago slowly giving space to something else, something nostalgic and melancholic. 

“Well, yeah,” You say for the sake of answering, unsure of what to say. “I guess it’s because I had such a great teacher.” You smile up at him, trying to lighten the mood. Maybe you won’t have study sessions with Kuroo anymore, but you still see him almost every day, at school and out of school. Your friendship won't come to an end, although maybe you won’t have an excuse to be alone with him anymore. _But it’s not like being alone with him would lead to anything, right? We’re still just friends, and nothing more. As much as it pains to admit it, it’s the truth._

“The best one,” His confidence returns, and you know you said the right thing. “Although I’ll always be available if you need me.” He jokes, wiggling his eyebrows as you begin to walk side by side.

You can’t help but giggle. “I know, and I’m sure I’ll still need your help with some things. So, thank you in advance, _captain_.” You put emphasis on the nickname.

“You’re welcome, _Chibi-chan_.” You roll your eyes at him even if your heart skips a beat.

“Do you have volleyball practice now?” You ask, changing the subject.

“Yup,” He answers, his steps light as you follow him to the gym. “We got a big game coming up, so we need to practice extra hard.”

“When is it?”

“Next week. You want to come and cheer for me?” 

“Sure!” He blinks at you, the grin falling off of his lips as if he didn’t expect that answer. You look at him, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“What?” You ask.

"Nothing, nothing.” He looks away, eyes focused on the sunset. You walk out of the school building, dirt beneath your feet as you approach the gym.

“Don’t you have enough fangirls already, anyway?” You tease, making him look at you with that handsome smirk.

“I do, but none of them are you.” He winks and you’re screaming internally. He laughs at your shock, which only makes you grow more embarrassed and flustered.

“Are you flirting with me or something?” You reply instinctively, avoiding his eyes with everything you have.

“Have been for the past year, thanks for noticing.” 

…

…

You blink.

_What?_

You turn to look at him, to find mischief written on his face and to tell him that he shouldn’t make those jokes, but he’s already many steps ahead of you, and you can only see his back before he waves goodbye at you and enters the gym.

  
  


For the next few days, his words don’t leave your head. You’re sure that he was only joking and being his flirtatious self, so you settle on that. But there’s a tiny part of you that believes he was being honest.

Well, it’s not like you have enough courage to ask him about it anyway, so you just let your thoughts simmer inside your brain until you decide to forget it. Or more accurately, try to forget it. He doesn’t mention anything related to that moment the next days, so you keep quiet as well and act like nothing happened.

And so, nothing changes, and now you’re standing in front of the Tokyo Gymnasium with Sakura beside you, about to watch the Nekoma volleyball team play.

You were hoping you would walk into Kuroo before the game started to wish him good luck, but as you walk inside and move to the bleachers, he’s nowhere to be found. He must be in a room reserved only for the teams, so you decide to text him instead.

> **You** (2:38pm)
> 
> Good luck for the game!!

> **Kuroo** (2:41pm)
> 
> Thanks Chibi-chan~ Are you seated already?

> **You** (2:42pm)
> 
> Yes, I’m next to the Nekoma cheering squad!

> **Kuroo** (2:43pm)
> 
> Alright, I’ll see you out there

> **You** (2:44pm)
> 
> You got this!!

You reply quickly enough for him to read your text. You’re sure he’s feeling nervous, despite the many games that he has played and won, but you hope your words can help him, even if only the slightest bit. 

In just a matter of minutes, both teams are walking into the court while the commentator introduces every single member. Kuroo, as the captain, is the first to be called, and you watch as he runs across the gym, marvelling as his name is shouted over and over again. His eyes move up to the bleachers and immediately find your own, and then you’re joining the cheering squad as you scream for him. He smiles at you and fists the air in excitement, adrenaline surely running through his body.

And then the first set begins. The rival team scores first. You and Sakura curse out loud, but it’s only one point. You know that Kuroo will lead Nekoma to victory.

And that’s exactly what he does, because the next point is theirs. However, afterwards they lose the next one, and that determines the rhythm of the first set, both teams dancing around each other as they score and lose points successively. 

When Nekoma manages to win two points in a row just as the set comes to an end, you’re screaming at the top of your lungs as you hug Sakura in pure joy. Your shouting blends with the ones coming from the bleachers and the ones coming from the court, the Nekoma players coming together to celebrate their small victory. You give Kuroo a big thumbs up when he turns to look at you.

Soon enough, the second set is starting, and you can only pray that Nekoma will win again. Your eyes remain glued to the ball, following it as it is served, received, set and spiked, and you celebrate when Nekoma scores and frown when they don’t. And then, the score is 23-21 to Nekoma, and they’re so close to winning you’re grabbing the edge of your seat. Kenma sets the ball to Tora, and he spikes it violently towards the floor, and the other team isn’t fast enough to stop it before it hits the ground. _Only one more._ The ball is served, and the opposite team receives and sets, and Kuroo jumps as high as he can to block the ball that is spiked right into his hand, and it falls onto the floor and signals Nekoma’s victory. Shouting erupts from the bleachers, and you and Sakura scream to each other, “We won, we won!”, as the Nekoma members jump onto each other in celebration. 

When you walk out of the gym, the biggest smile is still present on your face. You clutch onto your phone as you text Kuroo a thousand times, telling him congratulations and that you knew he would win. He asks you to wait outside the gym for him, and you’re more than happy to oblige.

“Hey, Kuroo asked me to wait for him, do you want to wait with me?” You ask Sakura.

“Hmmm,” She considers your words with a finger on her chin.

"You can congratulate Kenma.” You wink at her and she blushes furiously.

“What- how did you know?” She hides behind her hands. 

“Kuroo told me. He said you were pretty obvious, although I never noticed.” You admit.

“Well, that’s because you’re the most dense person who has ever lived.”

“Hey!” You defend yourself instinctively, although you’re not sure if she meant it as an insult or not. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing, nothing.” She looks up at the sky in mock distraction, her earlier embarrassment forgotten. You’re about to retaliate when you notice an ocean of red jerseys exiting the gym, making the previous excitement of victory start to bubble inside your veins again, and then Kuroo calls out for you and you’re running towards him, his hands lifting your body to spin you around in the air as you congratulate him many more times.

He gently sets you on the ground. “Thank you, Chibi-chan.” He says, hand rising to ruffle your hair. You’re so happy you don’t even mind it. _Not that you ever did to begin with._

“Kuroo I didn’t know you have a girlfriend!” Lev calls out, and instead of correcting him, Kuroo just shrugs his shoulders with a proud grin on his face, as if trying to convey his superiority. 

“I’m not his girlfriend.” You clarify before introducing yourself and Sakura, and the new frown on Kuroo’s face makes the boys laugh as they mock him. 

“Do you want to join us for dinner?” Yaku asks you both. 

“Oh! We wouldn’t want to intrude.” You say at the same time Sakura shouts, “Yes!” with an eager look on her face. 

“C’mon,” Kuroo says, and suddenly his arm is around your shoulders, his body coming in contact with your own; the proximity makes you flush, but you try your best to hide it. You let him guide you as the players discuss the game among themselves and mention how hungry they are, and through your shoulder, you feel Kuroo’s chest vibrate whenever he speaks out loud. You remain quiet, happily observing as the boys fight and joke with each other until you reach a small diner, and then everyone’s silent because their mouths are too busy eating. 

After dinner, Kuroo offers to walk you home. 

Late into the night, the dark blue sky brings sudden cold. As you walk silently, rubbing your hands up and down your arms to create some heat, you relive the past hours: the nervousness that preceded the game, the joy that came after it, the pure look of happiness on Kuroo’s face as he spun you around in the air, the arm that surrounded your shoulders before he sat down next to you at the diner. Your heart swells at the memories, and it’s hard to stop yourself from smiling.

“Sorry for the team back there,” Kuroo starts, pulling you away from your thoughts. “They’re really loud and nosy.”

“It’s ok, I know they’re harmless.” You say, laughter adorning your words. You’re reminded of the girlfriend comment, of how Kuroo was eating up all of the attention and admiration. _He’s such a nerd,_ you think.

“I hope you liked coming to the game.”

"Are you kidding? You guys were amazing!” His eyes sparkle at your words. “And thanks for the dinner afterwards.”

“I know, we’re amazing.” You can hear a smirk through his voice. 

A sudden gust of wind hits you, making you grind your teeth. You don’t even notice Kuroo’s fast movements, but quickly enough his jersey sits on top of your shoulders. The warmth is so welcome you don’t even protest against it.

"Thanks,” You whisper as you look up to meet his eyes, and he quickly grins before lifting his head to stare at the sky. A comfortable silence settles between you, and then you’re turning the corner to the street where your house stands. 

You instinctively hold onto the sides of Kuroo’s jersey, pulling it closer to your body. He sighs, and you notice his eyes have fallen on the building as well. You stop walking when you reach a tall wall that surrounds your house, and lean back into it in an attempt to stretch the moment. You don’t want to say goodbye yet.

"So...” You start, but you don’t know what to say.

“Are you alright, Chibi-chan?” He looks down at you.

“Yes! I had a lot of fun today.” You smile and he smiles back. Adoration spreads through your chest. He looks so handsome with the street light illuminating the side of his face, dark eyes diving into your own. 

“You should become an official Kuroo cheerleader and come to all my games.” He teases. 

“I don’t think you have the right to a private cheerleader, Kuroo.” You glare at him.

He hums before taking a small step forward, his intense gaze fighting your own. You try to put some distance between you but the back of your feet hit the wall. “Wouldn’t that just be my girlfriend?” He says, voice deep as he leans down, bringing his face closer to your own.

The topic leaves you flustered and you reflexively look away. “Well, you should get one, then.”

“I’m trying to.” His face remains there, right in front of your own, but you don’t dare to look his way. Your heart is beating a hundred miles per hour within your chest. 

“I- huh, I don’t know what’s stopping you. Many girls would be happy to date you.” Is he leaning closer? You try to press yourself further into the wall, embarrassment travelling all throughout your body. _Is he asking me for dating tips or something?_

“Would _you_?” His voice is barely above a whisper, and his words force you to stare into his eyes. You’re searching for a hint of amusement on his face, something that will give this joke away, but you can’t find anything.

“Me?” You squeal. “Why do I matter?”

“Y/N.” He says, voice full of seriousness. One of his hands is raised to make contact with the wall, right beside your head. 

“Kuroo.” You gulp. He’s so close, eyes so intense, it leaves you motionless. 

“Are you playing dumb on purpose?” He asks. _Well now he’s just being rude._

“What do you mean?” You ask defensively. “You’re the one who’s being all enigmatic.” You’re trying to defend yourself, but emotion piles itself on your throat and suddenly it’s hard to speak. “I mean you’re talking about-”

He interrupts you with his own lips, and it takes you a second to realize that he’s kissing you. His lips press softly into your own, as if asking a question, hand meeting your waist to bring you slightly closer to him. And then, your lips move against him, and you place your hand on the back of his neck, his hair tantalizing your fingers. 

At your touch, he deepens the kiss and presses your chest to his own, and then all you’re feeling are his hands all over your body and his tongue on your mouth.

He breaks the kiss. “I’m trying to tell you I want you to be my girlfriend, you idiot.” He says with a grin on his lips.

“I, hum-” Your cheeks are on fire, and you want to look away but his hand is holding onto your face. “I mean, I understood what you were trying to say but… are you sure you want me?”

“Who else would I want?” He answers immediately, smirking at your nervousness. 

“You have a _lot_ of fangirls, Kuroo.” You say, as if he already didn’t know.

“Yet I only want you.” He says these words so seductively, with sure assurance, it leaves your mouth speechless and your knees weak. Your brain can’t begin to process what is going on. “Can I kiss you again?” He asks.

You nod, and his lips collide with your own and you swear you’ve met heaven on earth. You run your fingers through his hair while his hands hug your waist, tongues dancing around each other, and you can’t help but smile into the kiss. Kuroo Tetsurou is kissing you. This has only ever happened in your dreams, but it’s happening right now. You sneakily try to pinch yourself, but you don’t find yourself awaking to the scenery of your bedroom. No, this is real. Very real. 

You pull back when you start to run out of air. You look at him full of wonder, and you think his eyes are sparkling too.”So, will you?” He asks. “Be my girlfriend?”

“Of course, you idiot.” You bump his forehead with your own, circling his neck with your hands to pull him down for another kiss. “I wouldn’t want anyone else.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, another end to a fanfic. Thank you to all of those who have read this fanfiction!! I hope you enjoyed the ride. All comments and kudos are appreciated (≧◡≦) ♡


End file.
